Home
by MuchTooOld
Summary: Korra has been gone for two years after the defeat of Amon. And now, after years of traveling the globe, bringing balance, she is back, too everyone's joy, especially Mako's
1. Chapter 1

The factory whistle rang and Mako peeled off his mask. It had been a long day. He trudged out of the factory with his fellow workers. It was pretty quiet as they left. There wasn't any real camaraderie between the men. They didn't know each other beyond first names. They came to work and that was it. They were too poor to really afford to care about anything else. Mako didn't care about the lack of work friends he had, he had his brother and Asami and councilman Tenzin's family. They were enough.

He walked out into the warm afternoon sun. He wrapped his scarf around his neck. It may have made him sweat like a flying boar, but he never really felt quite right without it on. Well, he had felt right once, a few years ago. But that was a special case, and someone special had been wearing it, someone that he had wanted to protect. But she was gone now, so it didn't really matter.

He wandered through the streets, not really ready to go home yet. He knew that when he got there, Bolin and Asami would be being the silly, love-sick kids they were. He didn't mind that his brother had gotten with his ex-girlfriend, but being around couples had always made him feel awkward, and he would rather postpone the experience. He hitched a ride on a trolley and allowed it to carry him wherever it was heading. He found himself going towards the dock. He often found himself going there.

Two years ago, they had been on that dock. Mako had faced her, making stupid excuses for why she should stay in Republic City for just a while longer. She had told him she couldn't, and he knew she was right. She was the Avatar, and the rest of the world needed her. But he couldn't make himself accept that reason. She may be the Avatar, but he loved her, that had to count for something, didn't it?

He hadn't known she had liked him that much until that night. She had kissed him in the middle of his well-rehearsed goodbye speech. It had been so like her, sudden and impulsive and like a burst of fire. He had barely had time to kiss her back before she had pulled away, telling him it wouldn't be forever. She and Naga were on the boat before he could really process what had happened. Bolin and Asami had stared at him in a mixture of amusement and sadness. The airbending family had a plethora of emotions, ranging from mild rage (Tenzin), motherly concern (Pema), confusion (Meelo), and extreme glee (Jinora and Ikki).

He slowly shook himself out of his memories as he wondered around in front of the bay. It had been two years. And all they had gotten were snippets of her doings in the other nations from the newspapers and short, hurried messages from her. He liked to torture himself by thinking she had simply forgotten them all in her life as the Avatar. He would've had a hard time blaming her.

He began to turn back towards the arena when he noticed Skoochy lurking behind one of the boxes at the pier. He smiled, the young teen was sure to distract him from the negative turn his thoughts had taken. He waved and the boy hopped over to him. "Hey, Skooch," he said.

Skoochy wiped his nose and then shook Mako's hand. He made sure to make a mental note to wash it thoroughly later. "Heya, Mako."

"What brings you out to the docks?" His mouth cocked up into a half smile, "It wouldn't happen to be a certain young airbend—"

"No," he quickly cut him off. Mako chuckled at his awkwardness and raised an eyebrow. "Alright," he conceded. "We may have bumped into each other casual-like on accident, but that's it." He glared up at Mako. "But that is _not _why I am here. I came here to tell you something."

Mako tilted his head. "What is it?"

Skoochy smiled and stretched his arms above his head. "I don't know. My memory is a bit fuzzy."

Mako rolled his eyes and took out a yuan. He wasn't really dying to know what he had to say, but he didn't want the kid to go hungry that night. Skoochy grabbed it eagerly. "Alright, so Jin—my sources tell me that you would be interested to know some information regarding our beloved Avatar."

Mako snapped to attention and forked over a few more yuans. _Now_ he was interested. Skoochy continued, "Well my sources tell me that you'd be interested to know that all that hullabaloo in the Northern Water Tribe has been settled and that Korra will be back in Republic City by… tomorrow."

Mako's eyes widened. He gave the boy a few more yuans and told him to find somewhere cool to sleep that night so he wouldn't overheat. Mako practically ran to his home at the top of the arena. He burst in on a more than slightly awkward time for Asami and Bolin. They were stammering an explanation, but he was too elated to care to really dwell on the scene he had walked in on.

He was happier than he had been in years, and when he finally got around to telling his brother and friend why, they were shouting in glee. It was a long while before Asami left to go home, she chatted the whole way down about how she and Korra had so much to catch up on and how amazing it would be for her to be back. Bolin was elated too, not only would he have his partner in crime back, they could finally get rid of their not so impressive replacement waterbender.

Later that night, when all was quiett, Mako quietly opened his window and gazed over at Air Temple Island. Beyond the small dot of land, he could dimly make out a billowing stack of smoke coming out of the horizon. Korra was coming home.

_This fic came to being because of the song My Father's Father by the Civil Wars. You should listen to it with this fic. Or just listen to it, because it is a great song. _

_Also, I did just go through and fix this up a bit, because good lord the mistakes in here are atrocious. There's probably still some, but meh. I'm tired, I'll fix it later._


	2. Chapter 2

Korra sat on the edge of the ship, swinging her legs slowly over the side. She was tempted to just jump off and swim over to Air Temple Island where Tenzin and his family would be waiting for her with open arms. But she restrained herself. She made a note to write it down later that she used her developing self-restraint. She was rather pleased with herself. She hadn't done anything too impulsive since they left the Northern Water Tribe. It had been a good couple of days.

She hadn't moved from the spot she was currently at since the captain had told her that afternoon that they were within a day's journey of the city. She couldn't take her eyes off the growing expanse of land in the distance. She felt the hole in her chest that had been growing slightly larger every day since she left begin to fill in. She was technically from the Southern Water Tribe, but Republic City had become her home, it was where her friends lived and it was where she learned to become the Avatar and, she smiled as she thought of her parents, who were sleeping somewhere below deck, where her family would soon live.

She smiled as the glimmering lights of the city shone brighter and brighter as they neared. There was even a faint scent of the city drifting out to meet her. She closed her eyes briefly as memories flickered through her mind.

_Bolin introducing her to his brother at her first Probending match and the first impression she had had of the firebender._

_ That stupid gala in her honor where she had met Asami for the first time and realized that she had no idea what she was doing._

_ Tenzin and Pema groaning as their children raced away and destroyed a few kiosks when they had gone into town for a festival._

_ Asami dragging her from store to store to find her a dress because her current dress 'just didn't do it for her figure.'_

_Amon choosing death than her saving him in the fire and the scent of her own burning skin as she was forced to abandon him there._

_Sobbing children and deathly quiet friends when she had been dragged to the hospital after fighting Amon._

_ A goodbye a few mont__hs later with sad but happy friends as she promised them she'd be back before they'd miss her._

_ And a kiss._

Her eyes flicked back open when she reached her last memory of Republic City. She sighed and bit her lip. She wanted more than anything to come back, but she was also so scared of what he would say… or wouldn't say. Naga noticed her tension and plucked up her head and put it next to her. Korra rubbed it. "It's alright, just a memory." Naga left her head there for Korra to lean against.

"Avatar Korra!" a stern voice screeched at her from behind. She groaned and turned her head. The old chaperon that had accompanied her from the Northern Water Tribe was after her again. The elders thought it best Korra didn't go somewhere unaccompanied, in case she did something rash. She couldn't think of what she had done lately to invoke his wrath though.

"Step back from the ledge, this instant! You could fall in!" he croaked.

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Well, it's a good thing that I can swim and, oh I don't know, bend water." He continued to admonish her after her little retort. This guy was impossible. She glared at his direction. A few minutes later, when she had grown tired of his yapping she turned her face to him and smiled devilishly. She swung both legs over the edge, whistled for Naga, who jumped far off the boat, and the dived in after her, pulling up water to cushion the blow for her and Naga. The old man was screaming after her and she heard the two very tired voices of her parents tell him to shut up right before she hit the water.

Korra began to swim to Air Temple Island. She sighed as she realized she would have to reset how long it had been since she had done a rash act. She mentally shrugged in her swim. It had been totally worth it.

The bay's shimmering water rushed past as she made her way quickly to Air Temple Island and swam around to the dock. When she reached it she pulled herself up and brought Naga up by raising the water gently. Her polar bear dog licked her face and she buried her face in her fur. Korra took a second to catch her breath and then looked around her. She beamed as she murmured, "We're back, Naga."

She began her slow walk up to the family compound on the island. It was quiet. She had forgotten that at night there wasn't any noise. Especially now that there wasn't a member of the White Lotus to be found (she had 'accidentally' 'lost' them all various locations in the Northern Water Tribe right before they were set to come home). She put her arm around Naga's head as they strolled around the grounds. It was almost dawn and she didn't feel like waking anybody up yet. Better to just enjoy the last minutes of peace and quiet she would have for a while.

It was summer. It had been summer when she left. She gazed around, looking at the dark green trees and the few flowers that bloomed in the heat, a bit sad she had missed the island in the spring and fall, when it was really beautiful. She hoped nothing called her away before the seasons changed again. She would love to stay there that long. Given the fact people couldn't get along for more than six minutes, she knew it was unlikely, but it was nice to think she might be able to.

She ended up underneath her old window. She had many a fond memory of sneaking out to do various things Tenzin had forbidden her from sneaking out and doing. Many of them involved the two Fabulous Bending Brothers who just happened to live a jump, then a swim, and then another jump, away. She looked over at the Probending arena, wondering if she should just go and wake them up and announce her presence. She decided against it. She made a mental note to remember that she had just resisted doing something impulsive. Her count could start again.

She slid down against the wall and looked over at the bay, Naga curled up beside her. She continued to look over at the bending arena, eyes locked onto the top window where she knew the brothers would be… where he would be. She kept her eyes there until she slowly fell to sleep as the sun spilled over the horizon, showering Republic City and the island in a warm glow. There was a smile as she slept. She was home.


	3. Chapter 3

The late afternoon sunlight gently beat down on Air Temple Island. Mako leaned forward against the railing of the ferry, willing it to go faster as it trudged its way across the bay. Bolin were talking excitedly somewhere behind him to some poor soul who just happened to be going to visit the island. Mako briefly looked behind him and couldn't help grinning when he saw the man's face. He was so annoyed and Bolin was so oblivious to it. After making sure that the man was just going to try to glare his brother away and not actually hurt him, Mako turned back around and stared hard at the island again.

He allowed his mind to wonder as the small clump of land slowly approached. He thought back to earlier that morning, when he had been awake far earlier than any sane human being should be. He knew it was silly to get up that early. Even if Korra was excited to see them, she would send them (literally) flying into the bay if they dared wake her up before she was ready. He had waited patiently on the couch for most of the day while Bolin had paced back and forth, asking every other minute if they should head over yet. Mako had responded with a resounding 'no' every time until Jinora had flown in their window.

They had acquired the habit of leaving their windows open for this very reason. The airbending children often came over when their parents needed a break or whenever they wanted to go into the city and needed a chaperone. They both grinned as the young teen swooped gracefully down into their living room. "Hey, Nora," Bolin chirped, "What brings you over to this side of the bay?" He looked over at his brother and they smirked impishly. Jinora's usual reason to come over to see them was that she needed someone to take her to the book store, where Skoochy would mysteriously appear to great them. Jinora caught their look and scowled.

She put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Well, I _was _here to tell you two that Korra is back and is wondering when you two bumpkins are going to come and see her," she declared. It was her turn to smirk when they both fell silent and expressionless as they processed the news. Korra was really back now.

Bolin was the first to react. He pumped his fist into the air while elatedly shouting"This is great! We'll be right over as soon as we get Asa—"

Jinora laughed and cut him off. "Asami's already there. They've been talking for _hours._" Bolin pouted. The boys knew they shouldn't be surprised. The two girls had grown insanely close, it made sense that she would already be there, gossiping about the time they had spent apart. Didn't mean they had to like it.

She unfolded her glider and walked back over to the window. "Well, it's been a pleasure and I would love to stay and chat, but I have some important errands to run for my mother and I'm afraid I have to dash." With that she flew off the windowsill. Mako felt his stomach lurch. No matter how often the kids did that and no matter how well he knew they could fly, it still scared him to see someone just jump out the window like that.

"Hey, bro, come check this out," Bolin called. He was grinning like an idiot and pointing at something below outside of the window. Mako walked over and looked down. Skoochy and Jinora were standing close to one another, being the awkward little turtleducks they were. Skoochy handed her a rose and the brothers could almost feel the kids' blushes from where they were standing. The brothers laughed and the two kids turned to glare at them. They hurriedly backed away from the window, avoiding a strong gush of air sent to their heads and a couple well aimed medium-sized rocks. They didn't want to keep Korra waiting.

Mako shook himself out of his head when they finally arrived at the island. Bolin and Mako practically jumped off the boat to rush to see their friend. They walked around the now familiar island; following the short cuts that they had learned about during their visits with what they had slowly come to consider their new family. They made their way through the courtyard of the complex to the family's actual home. They were quiet as they walked up the steps, a sort of peace was settling over them. That happened a lot when they came to this place. A place they were slowly beginning to think of as home.

They paused at the top step of Tenzin's home when they heard two laughs, one light and sweet and one deep and heartfelt. They turned around the corner to see Korra walking side by side with Asami, bent over laughing about something the other girl had told her. "He really did that?"

Asami nodded solemnly, "He really did." Then both girls redoubled their laughter. The brothers looked at each other awkwardly, each worriedly wondering what Asami had been telling her. They were about to call out to the girls when Naga bounded around the corner after the girls, leapt over them, and landed right in front of them. They backed up nervously and Naga rushed into them, licking their faces vigorously, as if trying to make up for every day she had not done this while she had been gone.

Mako chuckled and slowly backed away, leaving Bolin at the mercy of Naga's affection. He didn't seem to mind. Bolin let out a deep laugh as Pabu clambered off his shoulders to run around on his long-lost friend's back. Mako swiveled away to face the girls. He turned just in time to catch Korra mid-run as she slammed into him and hugged him.

It took him a second to react. He had no idea why he couldn't just respond to these things quickly, like a normal person would. Before she pulled away (and he could feel her starting to), he pulled her close to him. She didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around him. He buried his face in her hair and planted a small kiss. She gripped him tighter and they somehow came closer. "Welcome home," he murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

The night had come and Korra leaned on the door frame, gazing out over the bay at the glittering lights of Republic City. Everyone else was in the other room, finishing up the dinner that Pema and her parents had cooked. She had excused herself from the gathering of family and friends halfway through the meal, she had gotten overwhelmed. Not overwhelmed like she couldn't handle being around so many people, she had gotten over that particular fear after being surrounded by reporters all the time, but overwhelmed because she wasn't used to being around so many people that loved her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down. For most of her life she had only had Master Katara and her parents. Sure, she had other teachers to talk to and maybe a guard or two to hang out with, but she had never gotten close with them. She never really had given much thought to the lack of friends in her life, and when she did it she had classified it as unimportant. But then Tenzin hadn't come to the South Pole like he was supposed to and she disobeyed everyone who told her they had her best wishes at heart (those who really did, the ones she loved, they supported her) and followed him. And then she had disobeyed Tenzin, whom, along with his family, she had grown to love, and swam across the bay and met Bolin and Mako. And slowly she had come to love them, the first people her own age she had ever cared about. Then Mako brought Asami to her gala and somehow they had grown closer than sisters. Korra bit her lip when tears threatened to spill. She had no idea how she had managed without these people in her life for so long.

Soft footsteps sounded behind her. She didn't want to see whoever it was right then; she was being too stupidly emotional. She hated to cry and she hated to cry even more in front of people she loved. "I'll be in a sec," she chirped nonchalantly, hoping they wouldn't be able to hear what she was really feeling.

"Why didn't you come back?" Mako asked quietly. She couldn't make out the emotion in his voice, although she was positive it wasn't a good one. Her stomach tightened as she wondered what he could possibly be thinking.

"I wanted to as soon as I left, but I couldn't," she turned to face him. His face was hidden in the shadows of the walkway and she couldn't really see his face. From what she could see, he looked sad or maybe even mad. She started to panic. "I mean, I had to go, you know, for the whole world peace thing and keeping the balance." He still didn't say anything. "It's not like I wanted to go! I would've much rather just stay here with you and Bolin and Asami and you and Tenzin and Pema and the kids and you," her voice was beginning to rise to a shout. She didn't mean to start yelling, it was just something that happened when she got nervous or sad or really showed emotion in general. She was about to keep going when Mako's chuckle cut her off.

Her back straightened and she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in confusion. What business did he have laughing? He walked towards her and she finally saw his face. It was happy. "I meant why didn't you come back to dinner?" She blushed and hung her head in embarrassment. He put his hand under her chin and tilted it back up to face him. Then he took his hand away, and Korra felt a bit cold when he did. They stood there for a few minutes, looking everywhere but at each other. Mako was the first one to break the silence. "So… you know you said you wanted to stay with me like six times?"

Korra shrugged, "Well, you were the one I missed the most." She grinned as he blushed.

"Well, that's… that's good. Because… I well… I missed you too." He managed to splutter out. She beamed when he finally got the sentence out. She really did know that he cared about her, she really did. But there was something about hearing it that he missed her out loud that made her so unbelievably happy. "Good," she said. Then she reached up and kissed him.

As usualy, it took him a second to respond, and as usual, it freaked her out. But then he pulled her close to him and kissed her back. She thought briefly that maybe she should hold up a sign for whenever she was going to show affection towards him so he would be prepared. She soon stopped thinking once she parted her lips just a fraction and Mako deepened the kiss. They stood there in each other's arms, trying to make up for two years of being apart.

Bolin cleared his throat and the two sprung apart. They hadn't noticed the door to the dining room slide open and the rest of the party began to wonder out towards them. Mako looked at the ground, his face burning red, slightly shrinking under the glares of Tenzin and Tonraq while Korra just grinned unabashedly at the party. There was a long awkward pause where everyone was just staring at each the couple before Asami tactfully suggested that they all continue on their way to the courtyard, where they were going to meet the Air Acolytes and have dessert. Mako and Korra lagged from the rest of the group, Mako, braving the stares Korra's parents were sending him, kept her hand firmly in his. She smiled squeezed his hand, assuring him that she wasn't going to let go any time soon.

It was good to be home.


End file.
